Conventionally, in a power conversion apparatus, a current is detected by a current sensor. The current sensor is known to have an offset.
Patent Literature 1 describes a motor drive system including a plurality of motors and a plurality of inverter circuits, in which when a control circuit determines in each of the inverter circuits that a current sensor is in a non-energized state, the control circuit samples measurement data of the current sensor in a non-energized state a predetermined number of times, and updates an offset value by using an average value of the sampled measurement data. Therefore, according to Patent Literature 1, a zero-point adjustment of the measurement data of the current sensor is performed by using the updated offset value at the time of operating the motor drive system. Accordingly, it is supposed that a zero-point adjustment of a current sensor corresponding to each of the inverter circuits can be performed with high accuracy by eliminating an influence of noise from other inverter circuits.